


Ashley Gets Blacked

by for2dblacked



Category: Warioware
Genre: Age Difference, BBC, Big black cock, Blacked, Cock Worship, Extremely Underage, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for2dblacked/pseuds/for2dblacked
Summary: After colliding with a black basketball player at the park, Ashley decides to take the man to her haunted mansion to use him for cruel experiments. But things don't go exactly as she planned.
Kudos: 8





	Ashley Gets Blacked

It was rare to see Ashley out and about, especially on a sunny day. But there was a reason for it at least. She had gone out to the local park in searching for a few missing ingredients for her latest spell: a few catstails, the hair of a drunk mother, etc. And what better place to find such things than Diamond City Park?

The young witch was making decent headway, tiptoeing behind a particularly irate 50-year-old housewife, when suddenly, a tall, black collided with her, knocking her down to the floor. The man had been playing basketball on the park’s courts with his friends and was chasing after a runaway ball. The man found his bearings, before directing his attention to the furious young girl.

Ashley glared at the man with a piercing gaze. The man began to apologize profusely to the little girl, taking the entirely of the blame.

Ashley didn’t want to hear it. As far as she was concerned, this man’s life was over.

But just as she was readying a spell to set the man ablaze, she stopped in her tracks. Tuning out the man’s many apologies, Ashley’s eyes traveled downward: past his well-defined muscles, over his t-shirt drenched in sweat, then finally settling on his shorts and the outlining of his thick, semi-hard cock.

Snapping back to reality, Ashley only heard the latter half of the question.

“Something about being hurt…? Ugh, whatever… Get lost already…” the girl thought to herself.

“No, I’m-” she started, but ended up stopping suddenly.

Ashley had come up with a much better idea. Instead of just purging the man with fire or shooing him away, the girl could use this opportunity to harvest a new test subject. She was a witch after all, and Red wasn’t exactly a quality test subject. The more Ashley thought about it, the more obvious the choice became. 

“…a-actuawwy, my back is a wittwe sore,” the little witch replied, in a disturbingly-cutesy voice, “do you think you couwd hewp me get home?”

The man didn’t really have a choice. After telling his basketball friends of the situation and assuring them that he would be right back, the man walked alongside a limping Ashley back to her mansion.

“Surely, he will meet with a horrible fate,” Ashley mused internally. “In fact, I’ll make sure he will.”

Thoughts of spellcasting and slave-driving were interrupted however, as the man began to open a dialogue with young Ashley, as a means of calming her down perhaps. The man had put some distance between the two: Ashley in the front, the black man behind her, but they were definitely together. Some onlookers appeared worried for the child: a buff, black man tailing a pale white girl like Ashley was suspicious enough.

But Ashley did not notice anyone’s gazes, as there were more pertinent matters at hand. Like this black man taking one of her youth milestones from her! Ashley, the antisocial girl that she is, had never walked with a boy prior to this. Meaning her first time walking with a boy… was taken by this… stranger! The young girl cursed internally, as to not provoke suspicion.

“Don’t talk to me, slave,” she thought to herself coldly. “As if a little tumble would hurt the great Ashley. You’d better hope I don’t hold a grudge.”

Though the witch would say such harsh words in her head, she was acting differently on the outside. With each passing block, her “hurt” back would mysteriously vanish, as her attention became glued to the man.

A short glance backward would provide a view to the calm, ebony man. He looked straight ahead, as to stop onlookers from gazing at them.

As they got closer and closer to the haunted mansion, she began to notice he was walking so that there was a distance between them. While the girl wasn’t sure why, she wouldn’t miss an opportunity to feel superior. 

“Stay behind me. I don’t want people thinking we’re together or anything.”

Still, she stared at the man the rest of the way to her home. The little girl, though book smart, was unaware of the feelings that bubbled deep within her. She could have just as easily sent the man away, yet she was bringing him to her mansion.

“Why did I bring him here again?” the little witch wondered.

Before she could remember, they had arrived at the mansion’s doorstep.

As they entered the mansion, the man walked Ashley up to her room, passing many empty rooms and cobwebs on the way up. The young black man was wary of the little girl’s home situation but reminded himself that he wasn’t in the position to judge: she was hurt because of his carelessness. He should make it up to her.

But in reality, the young man knew that wasn’t really the case.

While Ashley pretended to be hurt for the first block or two, limping on occasion and wincing, by the third block, she had dropped the act altogether. She was totally fine. He was ready to call the girl out on her obvious trick before they had even arrived at the mansion. But there was a problem: Ashley wouldn’t stop staring at him. While he pretended to look straight-forward and not notice, it was clear what was happening. Even back the park, Ashley had her eyes fixated on him (and on certain parts of him). He wasn’t entirely sure at first, but it was all but confirmed by the time they reached her street. Ashley hadn’t asked him to walk her home as a means for him to apologize. No, this was nothing but a juvenile attempt at courting a man that was much older than she was.

The girl was young. Young, inexperienced, and oblivious to it.

The man decided that confronting her about the lie would be for the best. It was dangerous to lead someone you didn’t know back to your home. The man was committed to at least teaching her that much before heading back to the park.

The duo reached Ashley’s room, dimly lit with candles, as was customary while the witch of the manor was out. The witch, who was currently faking an injury, felt a wave of relief wash over her. She could finally… do… something with him.

“Seriously, what was I planning…” ruminated the little girl.

The gloomy Ashley had become so infatuated with the black man during their long walk that she could not remember why she had brought him to her home. At this point, she may as well cut her losses and just kick him out. Maybe with a hex or two, for the road.

But before Ashley could say a word, the door closed behind her with a solid click. Ashley jumped, then froze in place.

“Did the door close on its own?” she wondered.

That wouldn’t be too out of the ordinary; it was an old haunted mansion after all, that kind of thing happens sometimes. Eager to maintain her cool outer image, Ashley turned quickly, calming her own nerves, ready to assure the man of the same thing.

“Sorry about that, this plac-”

The man stared daggers at Ashley, making her freeze in place yet again. The man had a stern look of disapproval strewn across his face as he slowly stomped towards the little girl. Ashley’s mind ran a mile a minute, thinking of any spell she could cast to get out of whatever situation was about to happen.

“Maybe that one? N-no maybe not… What about… no, he might try to dodge, so…”

However, while the witch processed several different means of escape, it was already too late. When she had finally looked up from her thinking, the black man was mere inches away; face-to-face. Or, face-to-crotch, due to the difference in height. A thin pair of shorts was all that was separating Ashley from the man.

“Uh… um…” Ashley stammered.

The black man said nothing as he towered over the pale little witch; the room fell totally silent. He was ready to call her out on her lie.

Ashley hadn’t taken a breath in since they entered the bedroom. While she was collected on the outside, she was fraught internally. Finally, the girl exhaled, misting a bit of hot breath over the man’s groin. The light stimulation caught the man off-guard right before he could speak. Slowly but surely, he was at half-mast again.

Meanwhile, in an attempt to keep maintain her emotionless demeanor, Ashley was ready to tell the man off.

“Who does this guy think he is? Walking up to me like that…”

He may have been nice enough to take her home, but this was just a bit too much for her to handle. She took a deep inhale through her nose and was ready to tell the man to get the hell out of her house.

“…”

But no words came out.

Right as she was about to speak, the smell of sweaty musk clouded her mind. The man had been playing basketball in the hot Diamond City sun for hours, as well as walking another few miles to get to Ashley’s mansion. Because of this, the smell hadn’t completely gone away. Ashley was entranced by it. She had never experienced anything like it. Heat and sweat emanated off the black man’s drawers so strongly. The room fell silent again.

The young man’s displeased grimace morphed into a small grin. He definitely saw what he thought he just saw: a little white girl was quietly staring at his groin. The man reached out his large hand slowly, gently placing it on the girl’s head. The little witch stared up at the man, feigning disgust for only a second, as he ruffled up her hair a bit.

Then, cautiously, he guided Ashley forward.

Closer and closer.

Until Ashley’s face was touching the fabric of his shorts. 

It was so much better up close. So much stronger than was before. Ashley took a breath in through her nose, slightly deeper than last time.

[!!!]

The small witch tried to hide her enjoyment by bowing her head, her hair covering her eyes. The girl was embarrassed beyond all belief, yet she didn’t know why. All she knew was that she wanted more.

Ashley was so focused on the new sensation that she failed to see the ever-growing member in the man’s shorts. The pale witch loli pressed her face directly on the side of his cock, kissing it slightly through his shorts. The plan was to just scare her a bit and then leave; he was not properly prepared for how stimulating a little girl a 1/3 his age would be. He never thought of himself as someone attracted to underaged girls, but this display was definitely doing it for him. He was just trying to scare the girl straight, teaching her not to bring strangers home with her. And yet the black man stood idly by as a cute little white girl checked out his junk.

The man thought for a second. Then decided.

Let’s see how far this kid can go.

At this point, Ashley was huffing the musk in with no regard for how she looked. That cold, indifferent demeanor Ashley tried to maintain melted away with every breath in. She had even begun lightly panting like she was close to fainting. The man nudged Ashley backwards.

“H-hey! I was…” the witch yipped, being all-to-suddenly pushed away from her new obsession.

But the virile black male had had enough teasing through his pants. His hard, slick cock at full mast, was prepped and ready.

The man lowered his shorts down to his feet and grabbed hold of his throbbing dick. Ashley could only gaze at the ebony rod for a second befor-

*SMACK*

the man slapped his erect cock directly on Ashley’s face one… *SMACK* two… *SMACK* three times in a row. The pale girl’s tongue started dangling out of her mouth, as drool began to slowly descend. Her face became flush with blood, as her temperature began to rise.

“Wow! -haaa- -aaah- -haaaa- -haaah-,” the witch panted erratically. “It’s so big-”

She tried to complement the man’s size but was interrupted by the black stud rubbing his cock all over her face; a mixture of sweat and musk now coating the girl’s formerly pristine skin. Compounding with this was the first signs of hot, black male pre-cum, which would more often than not find itself dripping down on her messy hair like a faucet.

“MMMMmmmmm-wu! -haaaaaa-” were all the child could say, trying to lick parts of her newly-seasoned face.

She had become an entirely different person in the presence of this smell… no, this… cock. That was what she was smelling right? That big… fat… dark… cock the man sported.

“-haaaa- c-cock… so good…” she finally squeaked out quietly. “Gimme cock…”

The man pulled his dick away, despite every fiber of his being tell him no. He had to make sure something was being properly conveyed. Something important.

“Wha-what… -hah- ” exclaimed Ashley, “why’d you -aah- stop?!”

The man looked at the X-year-old girl: out of breath, forming small puddles of drool on her bedroom floor, with her gaze firmly affixed to his dick. What more could he want out of her? He wanted her to beg for it. It had been well over an hour since the man left the park and he still hadn’t returned to the basketball court like he said he would. There was a good chance his teammates thought he flaked on them and left upset. She needed to apologize… right?

Who the hell’s he trying to fool with that excuse? Who cares about basketball? Or if his friends are pissed at him for a day or two. Those relationships can be mended later. Right now, the young black man just came to a new realization about himself: he loves little underaged white girls. He loves watching them break. He loves making them submit. He loves when the town stares at him when he’s with a little white elementary school girl.

And he especially loves watching this bratty underage witch wannabe begging for black dick.

“Did I -hah- do something wrong -ah-?” Ashley gasped for clean air to breathe, to no avail.

Every pant made her more light-headed, which made her pant harder, which made her even more unsteady than before.

“P-please! -hah- MMMMmmmMMm…” the girl pleaded and grumbled childishly.

But the man wouldn’t budge.

Ashley intently thought to herself, a difficult task for someone as deep in hazy pleasure as she was. What could he want?

She knew what she had to do.

The once proud Ashley, a witch of great power, destined for greatness, plunged her nose into the… filthy… sweaty… 

heavy…

velvety… cum-filled balls of a black man. Slick cock on her face, drooling like a bitch, the pale little girl looked up at her new friend lustfully and spoke sweetly.

“I-I love…”  
“I love big black cock.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

[Epilogue]  
“Mmm. Mmm…” *POP*

The “great” Ashley isn’t as powerful a witch as she may have you believe. Witches have been known to be some of this world’s most powerful beings. Summoning monsters to do their wicked bidding, casting large spells that can wipe out entire countries.

*SLURP* *SLURP* “-haa- -haa- mwah…” *KISS*

Yet here Ashley was, worshipping the cock of a “lesser” being. Sucking with all the might she could muster, in the hopes of pleasing her new black friend. In just one day, the once proud and stoic little girl was made submissive and humble.

[!!!] *GLUG* *GLUG* *GLUG*

As another hot load coated her throat, Ashley could not help but stare back up at her new friend with loving, grateful eyes. She was thankful the man took the time out of his day to teach her such an important lesson.

*POP* “-HAAA- -HAAA- -HAAA-”

Ashley, her tiny belly filled with black cum, wanted to thank the man properly for all the grief she had caused him. And not just him! His strong… tall…

dark…

friends were probably angry with her as well! After all, she had ruined their game of basketball with her antics. They were hurt because of her carelessness.

She should make it up to them.

[For /2dblacked/]


End file.
